Light emitting diodes can be mounted on flexible circuits to provide both decorative and commercial lighting displays. The flexible circuits provide mechanical support as well as control signals and electrical power to the mounted light emitting diodes. Such flexible circuits and mounted light emitting diodes can be attached to supporting structures by permanent or releasable fastening means.
There is a need for more efficient and less costly methods of producing circuits for mounting light emitting diodes and other discrete electrical components. Such circuits are needed that are heat resistant, easy to use, and capable of providing flexibility in configuration.